Phantom of the Opera Requiem Mass
by inubaka101
Summary: 10 years later the Opera Populaire is rebuilt Carlotta is on her way out and there is a new Soprano in town. Can she save the Phantom from himself? Or will she be crushed in the waves of his self loathing? ErikxOC Rated M for future chapters Review!
1. The Begining of History As We Know

Inu: Hello lovelies! How are you today? This is the first chapter of my POTO fanfic and I sincerely hope you like it. I worked really hard on it. Review please, no flames, constructive criticism is welcome, as well as suggestions for future chapters.

Ixobellea: Hi, this fanfic will be mixing a little bit from the original novel by Gaston Leroux and the 2004 version with Gerard Butler

Inu: Enjoy everyone and here is the disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera all rights go to Andrew Lloyd Webber and Gaston Leroux. The only thing I own is the laptop this was typed upon, the original plot, and original characters therein.

It has been ten years since the fire that consumed the Opera Populaire and nine years since the successful rebuild and restart of the Opera. Business carries on as usual, La Carlotta came back to recapture her title as Prima Dona, along with her came two new hopeful young managers who followed the Phantoms three rules: Box five (on the first tier) is to be left open for his viewing pleasure, his salary of 20,000 francs is to be paid at the end of every month hand delivered by Madame Giry, and under no circumstances is anyone to be permitted into the cellars beneath the Opera house. As a gesture of generosity on their part not only did the new managers up his salary to 50,000 francs, but they regularly put on his opera of _Don Juan Triumphant_. Very few " accidents " happen and if they do they are usually directed at Carlotta, other than that all is peaceful at the Opera. Christine Daeae is married and living the boring life of a housewife in upper class Parisian society only singing to her children and herself. The Phantom keeps to himself mostly, playing the organ and composing, interacting almost exclusively with Mademoiselle Meg and Madame Giry, and through letters to his managers. Occasionally he will venture up top to watch an opera from his favorite seat of box five. Seeming that, emotionally, he was too weak to recover from the loss of Christine Daeae he led a more solitary existence. Who possess the courage to grant the forgiveness the Opera Ghost so desired? Who could save his soul by devoting theirs to him? Who can love him despite the blood on his hands? A man who ten years ago was wicked in his deeds but contrite in manner? Who indeed could love the self proclaimed monster if not even he can love himself?

There was something, or rather someone, new at the Opera Populaire that piqued the Phantoms' interest. Under his advisement the managers had found someone to replace Carlotta after her 40th birthday, for she was not a fine wine and did not get better with age. The new soprano's name was Ixobellea (ee-sah-beh-lay-ah) she was French but her complexion and name said she wasn't native to France or had mixed blood. She had long, pale, muscular dancers legs, a swan like neck , a small waist and hip area, in contrast however, she had a rather nice bust. Her small heart shaped pale face was framed by thigh length black hair; pulled back into a french braided bun, a few smaller strands falling out into her eyes. Her eyes were a brilliant shade of green that seemed to glow out from under thick feathery full black eyelashes, a small naturally upturned nose sat in the middle of her delicate face, and under that were a set of soft, full, pale pink luscious lips.

When she wasn't practicing her lines or songs just in case Carlotta threw a famous hissy fit at the last minute and they needed her to step in, she could be found occupying herself with her multifarious hobbies. Sometimes she would sit at her piano and compose for hours, she could be found penning away poetry in a small lavender leather bound notebook, other times she could be found drawing or painting something from her broad imagination, if you didn't find her doing those things chances were that she was with Madame Giry practicing pointe or just simply talking with the wizened ballet instructor. Currently, however, she was at rehearsals where she was being rebuked by Carlotta for hitting the notes instead of contently going an octave lower to be kind to her vocal chords, and Carlotta's pride. The Phantom watched with mild curiosity as the girl nodded and shook her head in the right places of Carlotta's frenzied speech. He smiled at the patience that the little raven possessed at dealing with the Italian diva. On the stage Carlotta was getting increasingly more irritated at Ixobelleae for being so innocent and young looking. As her anger reached its zenith she smacked the young soprano across the face leaving a red hand print on her cheek. Ixobellea cradled her cheek softly in her hand as it stung with pain and humiliation. Biting her lip she endeavored to not let this crazy diva see her cry. Carlotta satisfied with the physical pain she had inflicted now decided to attack the girls self worth "That's what you get you leettle toady whore! Remember this well, you will never be better than me. La Carlotta will always be the Queen of this stage!"

The Phantom felt rage building up in his chest and couldn't quite explain why, he didn't know the little raven who had been brutally verbally attacked, why should it matter to him? Not thinking any of these questions through he resulted to what he did best, mocking and scaring the piss out of people. So without thinking he let the words of rage fall from his graceful lips his voice booming from seemingly out of nowhere. "La Carlotta!" it felt suddenly as if all the air had been sucked out of the room for those on stage "Who are you to call this girl a toad? Even in your prime you couldn't have hoped to sing as well as she did just now. In fact if I remember correctly not to long ago at a performance you publicly showed your "toadliness" by croaking out some of your song in Il Mundo." At this several of the older stage hands and chorus members laughed remembering the event. The Phantom chuckled and continued "I won't even begin to enumerate on the number of affairs you've had while employed here, for there is not enough time in the day." With this being said his voiced faded out just as quickly as it had boomed in.

Stunned into momentary silence Carlotta looked over at Ixobellea for confirmation that that had just happened, her answer was an equally stunned red cheeked young girl. As vengeance for her embarrassment at the hands of the famous specter, Carlotta shouted loud enough for the whole theater to hear her "Tell the Phantom I said 'allo' next time your tangled in the sheets together!"

Ixobellea sat on the stage and stayed like that for quite sometime after everyone left, that is until Madame Giry came to her with an ice bag; and jokingly, hoping to rouse her from her horror induced trance said "So you and the Phantom are _lovers_ now?"

True to her plan Madame Giry's words stirred Ixobellea from her trance as she burst into tears burying her head in her confidants lap murmuring things about "not ever having been kissed" and "stupid insensitive Phantom". Once she calmed down and cried all of her tears she kissed Madame Giry on the cheek and told her she was going to retire for today's events had exhausted her beyond all comprehension. Antoinette Giry bid the girl adieu and resolved to talk to her strange friend later about his out of character outburst.

Inu: So how did you guys like the first chappie?

Erik: Review, or not even keeping your hand at the level of your eyes will save you!

Inu:*hits him in head with play bill* Don't you dare scare away my readers Ghost boy or I will write in something about a pinkie toe growing out of a rather embarrassing place.

Ixobellea: *giggles* That would certainly make me feel better, your such a jerk face!

Erik: *mumbles* Have a good day, night, whatever and **please** review! There happy?

Inu: Entirely :D


	2. Self Mutilation is Most Sincere

Inu: Hello again darlings ^^ Have you missed me? (Going to go ahead and apologize for the short filler-like quality of this chapter, sorry!)

Erik: As much as someone would miss having the flu.

Inu: **sniffles** Do you really mean that Erik?

Erik: **looks dubiously at the crying authoress** Yes?

Ixobellea: Isn't bad enough you ruined one girls day?

Erik: I did not ruin your day! I simply told Carlotta exactly the kind of person she is.

Ixobellea: Thus causing her to ruin my day in vengeance!

Inu: **wipes eyes and reaches for chocolate ** If that is how you feel Erik I understand.

Erik: **looks confused **Do you?

Inu: Yes **snatches Punjab lasso and runs off** goodbye Erik!

Ixobellea: While Erik tries to prevent the authoress from committing suicide I will read the disclaimer. Inubaka101 doesn't own POTO all lyrics and characters belong to Andrew Lloyd Webber and Gaston Leroux. All original characters poems songs and witticisms belong to the authoress. Review please, flames will be used to make smores.

Antoinette Giry thought about the atrocious dance rehearsals that morning as she descended the stairs into Erik's domain an envelope containing 50,000 francs clutched firmly in her wrinkled hands. Avoiding the stairs she knew were rigged she wound up at the edge of the underground lake. Finding the gondola not there she sighed and called out "Erik, I have your salary."

A dark chuckle reverberated through out the catacombs of the opera house as its ghost pulled around the corner in the gondola. Madame Giry couldn't help but smile at the young man in all of his finery, in a dungeon, where rats lived. She held out the envelope of money to him and he took it gingerly counting the money before placing it in his pocket. She looked at him suspiciously and started tentatively "Why did you stand up for young Ixobellea at rehearsal the other day Erik? Surely you can't be thinking about-"

Erik interrupted quickly "I don't know what I was thinking Madame it just happened."

Madame Giry sighed he was a genius but sometimes it was hard to see he was still so young in the ways of the world. "You realize now that thanks to your outburst and Miss Gudacelli's not so quiet remark the entire opera house believes you two are lovers."

His visible eyebrow arched at this as he contemplated this new information. He sighed they did sound like the words of an enraged lover. "I suppose the young raven is rather flustered at this?"

Madame Giry smiled, "She hasn't come out of her room yet actually. She is feigning illness so I imagine not. She was most upset in the fact that she had never been kissed before and now everyone that works here assumes you had deflowered her."

Erik flinched at this then pondered silently never been kissed? At seventeen? That must be quite an accomplishment. "What would you have me do Madame? I cannot reverse the damage my brash outburst has done."

Antoinette smiled and patted his hand "You could always apologize to her. And perhaps become her friend, Meg and I are really the only people she talks to so perhaps you could..."

The Phantom smiled at the elder woman "You are right I shall go rectify the situation immediately. What floor does she stay on?"

"The ninth in room 903 so she could have her own piano." Madame Giry replied smirking.

Erik nodded and hopped out of the gondola and headed for a tunnel marked {IXth floor Rooms 900-999} then stopped "Is there anything else you needed to speak with me about Madame?"

She shook her head "No, only to remind you that Carlotta turns forty in two weeks so you have only that much longer to suffer through."

He smirked and kissed her hand before dashing off through the tunnel.

Madame Giry chuckled at her sneakiness, she knew Ixobellea wouldn't leave Erik like Christine did.

Ixobellea: Awww I'm not even in this chappie

Erik: **facing away from Ixobellea** But I am!

Ixobellea: **raises an eyebrow** Where is the authoress?

Erik: **sweat drop** Ummmmmmmmm

Ixobellea: **sends death glare at the back of his head ** Where is she Phantom?

Erik: **turns around carrying authoress bridal style ** She's right here.

Ixobellea: Is she alive?

Erik: **nods **I managed to grab her before she hung herself but she may have hit her head

Ixobellea: **sighs and waves chocolate bar under authoress' nose** Ohhhh Stormy... I has chocolate!

Inu: Chocolate?

Erik: While the authoress nibbles on her chocolate bar I'll say the adieus. Review please it keeps the authoress interested any flames will be used for grilling steak. Constructive criticism and future chapter ideas are also welcome. Any jerks will be Punjabbed! Until next time

Sincerely,

O.G.


End file.
